No me perteneces
by xValkStar
Summary: No solía ser iluso, mas cayó ante él. Kuramochi se lo advirtió más de una ocasión entre sus típicas peleas al finalizar las clases, no debía meterse en esos líos. Miyuki x Sawamura. One shot.


Tiene mucho que no me digno a escribir algo, mejor dicho a publicar. Aunque ahora supongo las cosas serán diferentes ya que he decidido retirarme del rp.

Esta pareja no está entre mis favoritas, cierto es, pero no pude evitar entregarme a ellos.

 _Disclaimer: Diamond no ace y sus personajes son propiedad de Yuji Terajima._

* * *

No es suyo, no lo será. Ni en los más recónditos e íntimos sueños, esos en los que en las mañanas despierta con el cuerpo temblando y humedecido por el éxtasis nocturno y solitario podría serlo.

Probablemente se debiera hablar de que todo era producto de la fatiga acumulada durante el campamento de entrenamiento así como las sesiones prolongadas, sí, quizá era mejor hacerlo a tener que enfrentar la realidad que alzaba su inexistente palma y lo abofeteaba en ambas mejillas; los lentes protectores casi parecían caer mientras miraba su guante inanimado. El tiempo se detenía, cada cosa, cada respiración le sofocaba y pronto las sienes se terminaban tensando a la par de la quijada provocando una terrible migraña. Los gritos entusiasmados de sus enérgicos compañeros se ralentizaban hasta quedar en pausa.

"Miyuki... "

Chris llamaba tras haber observado cada detalle de lo ocurrido, no era normal que el catcher principal se distrajera tras una escena vergonzosa y comprometedora entre Eijun y Satoru denotando así un quiebre mental, una debilidad, pero es que los últimos días cualquier integrante del primer equipo podría testificar acerca de la aparente buena amistad que se había formado entre los pitchers muy de repente; por "buena" debía entenderse que ellos eran los únicos que se desaparecían a las mismas horas, que se encerraban en una burbuja hermética que nadie podría romper ni siquiera hablando de la alineación del próximo juego y que las bromas privadas nunca faltaban.

Esas cosas parecían haber quedado muy atrás, aun si era difícil de imaginar no existía rivalidad alguna y eso parecía irritar a Kazuya en una forma particular.

Hablando de él. . .

Se debía rememorar la época entre los parciales, exámenes que estresaban hasta a Yuki porque los novatos especiales apestaban para el estudio y el entrenador fue demasiado claro diciendo que aquel que no aprobase con un mínimo de tres cuartos de la nota máxima no quedaría como titular; Miyuki era un buen senpai pese a todo, lo cual resultaba ser perjudicial para él. Parecía que estaba demasiado entretenido con Sawamura, tratando de enseñarle algo más que ecuaciones matemáticas y rápidas quebradas. No solía ser iluso, mas cayó ante él.

Kuramochi se lo advirtió más de una ocasión entre sus típicas peleas al finalizar las clases, no debía meterse en esos líos, pues no era más que un secreto a voces lo que los dos de primero se traían; Eijun y Satoru se quedaban hasta tarde y no por el entrenamiento, sino por algo más personal. Algo que le hacía sentir a él el pecho caliente en una mala forma, todo debido a sus presentimientos. Incluso no olvidaba la noche en la que el insomnio hizo de las suyas y le forzó a salir cerca de la media noche de la cama.

No debió de hacerlo. Ahí lo confirmó todo.

Faltaba poco para el apogeo del verano, el ambiente resultaba casi asfixiante por culpa del calor y, aunque aquello no era impedimento para seguir su camino, sí le hizo detenerse cerca del almacén donde se guardaba todo el equipo para las prácticas; la lata de café frío que llevaba en la diestra casi resbaló después de haberla obtenido de la máquina expendedora. Vaya impresión.

De primer instancia una sonrisa torció las comisuras y los pómulos dolieron por el gesto forzado. Pensó en detenerlos al dar un sorbo posterior a carraspear la garganta, en interrumpir accidentalmente la escena y mandar todo al carajo al igual que a los dos chicos; estaba contrariado. Qué poca decencia. Era imposible pensar que aquellos actos eran simple y sencillamente espontáneos. Se podía dar a la idea de que resultaba ser premeditado y que no era la primera vez al reconocer la agilidad con la cual las manos de Furuya tocaban a la persona arrinconada entre uno de los muros y el cuerpo restante que se estremecía ante cada caricia.

Era de pensamiento masoquista, se camuflaba entre su personalidad de mierda cuando a la mañana siguiente se negaba tres o cuatro veces seguidas a atrapar los lanzamientos del novato monstruo argumentando que no estaba de humor para soportar su falta de resistencia y así pasaban los días; era irónico, pues su sarcástica actuación iba enfilada a cierto tema en especial. Y de pronto estaba él, imaginando tomar el lugar de Satoru en cuestiones nada decentes al apoderarse las tinieblas de la cotinianidad del firmamento.

Esas metáforas le afectaron durante la práctica antes del almuerzo, cuando un error suyo concluyó con Sawamura corriendo distraído –nada fuera de lo normal– y colisionando contra Furuya, quien pocas veces prestaba atención en la defensa. En ese instante todo conspiró y el mundo se alineó para que Miyuki lo pasara mal; las piernas cruzadas unas con las otras y la cercanía exageradamente innecesaria además del tenue rubor en el rostro de Eijun, ese que sólo el espectador involuntario pudo notar esa vez, fue el acabose de todo.

Ahí estaba de nuevo esa confidencialidad que sólo existía entre ambos pitchers, que con una sola mirada entre ellos hacía conscientes a todos los que estaban en el terreno de juego que lo suyo era más que lo que sus pobres cabezas podrían llegar aspirar a comprender y que les dejaba la sensación de estar estorbando al tan sólo mirarlos.

"Miyuki-senpai".

El susodicho continuaba mirando su guante, como si ahí se encontraran las indicaciones a seguir escritas por el mismo dios del béisbol. . . Era un imbécil.

Lo peor de todo es que el causante de sus pesares mentales le movía por el hombro con el afán de sacarlo de su ensimismamiento como si nada hubiera pasado, como si no se diera cuenta de nada o como si nunca hubiese tenido aquella aventura hacía dos meses con el cátcher; ya nada valía. Ni siquiera la forma quizá patética en la que Kazuya le rogó indirectamente al otro por . . . un poco más.

No le quedaba más que sonreír desde su lugar manteniendo la distancia como siempre con un gesto inclinado hacia un único lado del rostro, como si el pitcher más chico no existiera más.

Culpa del de segundo grado había sido, para bien o para mal él siempre trató de mostrar a Eijun como si fuera un trofeo; diciéndole qué hacer o qué decir inclusive en las situaciones más incómodas e inconvenientes dentro como fuera del terreno de juego. ¿Cómo llegó a ello?

Su oportunidad había pasado y fue incapaz de saber que, a fin de cuentas, Eijun no le pertenecía; ni siquiera en sus noches de mutuo consuelo.

Pero no podían culparlo, él cedió ante Sawamura, cualquiera en su sano juicio lo habría hecho de tan sólo notar su estupidez diaria; porque era bien sabido que aquel era su rasgo más destacable.

 _No era suyo y jamás podría serlo. . ._

 _Quizá Kazuya era demasiado egoísta._

* * *

Si me regalan un review me harían completamente feliz.


End file.
